Plushie Power
by FastForward
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for a year, and the blond panics when the Uchiha tells him he has a surprise for him for their oneyear. Naruto needs to find him a present, but has no idea what it should be. SasuNaru.


**A/N: -waves nervously- Hi -sweatdrop- Remember me? Work has been killing me, but I'm almost done chapter one of my new fic (which will be my fiftieth fic, omg! lol) so it should be up either tomorrow or Wednesday. Sorry for making y'all wait -sweatdrop-**

**Dedicated to: RubyPlushie, because she's been down lately. Love you, hun!**

**Disclaimer: I brought K. Masashi to court. His lawyers were better than mine.**

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the edge of his bed with his thumbnail wedged between his teeth, chewing on it as he stared at his dirty hardwood floor. A small part of his mind was telling him it needed to be mopped, but he didn't really focus on that part of his brain; he was too busy focussing on the _rest_ of his brain. The big part that was reminding him—complete with sirens and large flashing banners being held by chibi versions of himself—that today was his one-year anniversary with Sasuke.

Now normally, he wouldn't really concern himself with this, since the Uchiha wasn't really one for celebrations and whatnot, but then Sasuke had shown up the day before telling Naruto to be ready for something special, and the blond's mind started panicking. He hadn't even considered that Sasuke may want to celebrate, but he supposed he should have at least suspected it, since it _had_ been a year since they'd started dating.

He sighed, falling backwards onto his bed and staring up at his ceiling, watching the light from outside bounce off the white wall when his curtains swayed in the wind. It was only about ten-thirty in the morning, so he had loads of time before he had to meet up with the Uchiha.

"All the time in the world wouldn't be enough to help me figure out what to buy for him." he whispered aloud to himself with a sigh.

He couldn't get the raven clothes, because—well, he was conceited and wanted everything to have the Uchiha fan on it. The bastard had even gotten a custom-made Jounin vest with the Uchiha fan.

Naruto couldn't buy him chocolates or sweets, since Sasuke hated sweet things, and flowers were way too girly and should only be given when someone was in the hospital. _Besides, he's seme, so he'd probably make me pay for that by insisting it was a way for me to ask to be seme or something._ The blond rolled his eyes.

Weapons were a decent choice, but then again, Sasuke was training to be ANBU, so he had a plethora of weapons. That, and his fanclub tended to send him weapons a lot once they'd realized their flowers and chocolates were being thrown out. At least Sasuke _kept_ the weapons.

"Silly girls." Naruto chuckled to himself. "They still think they might have a chance, but Sasuke is _gay_." He sighed, shaking his head. Poor, poor misguided girls.

He sat up and stood, looking around his room. His eyes fell on the picture of Team Seven and he wondered if maybe he should get a picture of him and Sasuke framed and give that to the raven. But then, he decided against it since he thought that might be a little cheap.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to get him?!" Naruto demanded, annoyed. He fell back down on his bed, grabbing his fox plushie and hugging it to himself.

Yes, even at twenty-four years of age, Naruto had a plushie, and he wasn't ashamed of it. It used to make him feel better on those nights where he'd cry himself to sleep when the villagers had been particularly mean to him. Now, he just kept it for sentimental reasons. The Third Hokage had been the one to give it to him, so he didn't want to get rid of it. The old man had been so nice to him; it would be like an insult to his memory.

The blond sighed as he closed his eyes and held the plushie closer, smiling slightly to himself. He'd have loved to have a Sasuke plushie or something, so he could hug it when the other was away on missions. They always stayed over at each other's houses when both of them were in town, and then when one of them was on a mission, they'd stay at the other's house to be closer to them. Tonight had been one of the first nights since they'd started dating that Naruto had slept alone in his apartment. Sasuke had said it was to help Naruto think, or something.

Naruto let out a frustrated cry, sitting up and shaking his fox plushie while staring at it.

"How am I supposed to think of what to get for the bastard when all I can think about _is_ the bastard?!"

The fox just stared back at him with its slanted eyes and cute little smile. Naruto sighed, bowing his head, still holding it. He then looked up with a frown, trying to recall something he'd just been thinking about regarding plushies.

"Didn't I think something about wanting a Sasuke plushie?" he asked himself aloud.

Then, realization dawned on him and he knew _exactly_ what to get Sasuke. He could get him a custom-made Naruto plushie! That way, when the blond was gone, Sasuke could sleep in Naruto's apartment _with_ Naruto, so to speak.

"Perfect! Thanks, foxie!" Naruto hugged the plushie tightly before putting it back by his pillow and jumping to his feet, rushing to put on his sandals. He exited his apartment, locking the door, and ran down the stairs of his apartment building.

People greeted him as he made his way down the street, and he smiled, waving to various people. He loved that no one hated him for housing the Kyuubi anymore. They'd all kind of gotten used to him and his eccentric nature. It had only taken twenty-four years, but hey, at least it had happened.

The blond whistled as he walked down the street and finally found the plushie shop, smiling as he walked inside. There was no one behind the counter, but he could hear someone in the back room. He stopped in front of the counter and waited, looking around. He soon got anxious, and after five minutes or so, he leaned forward a bit on the counter.

"Um, excuse me?"

An old man popped his head out from the back room before dropping whatever it was he was doing and rushing to the counter.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware that someone had entered. How may I help you?"

Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "This is going to seem like a very odd request, but would it be possible for you to make a plushie of me?"

The old man blinked at him, then cocked an eyebrow, looking into the back room briefly, then back at Naruto. The blond blinked back at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Naruto couldn't help but think something was wrong, but he ignored it.

"All right. I'm really sorry to ask you this on such short notice, but could it be ready today before five?"

"Of course. I'll just need a picture of you so I can recreate you perfectly." The man smiled kindly.

Naruto pursed his lips, feeling around in his pockets. He knew he had that picture _somewhere_, he just had to find it. _Aha!_ Naruto thought as he pulled the picture out of one of the pockets of his Jounin vest and handed it over. It was a picture of him and Sasuke. He liked keeping it in his vest so he could look at it during missions.

The man took it and looked at the picture before smiling to himself slightly, something which caused Naruto to cock an eyebrow. He wondered if maybe the old man was admiring Sasuke. The Uchiha _was_ gorgeous.

"Thank you. Would you like to pay now or after you've seen the finished product?"

"Right now is fine." Naruto smiled as he pulled out his wallet and paid what was due. The man told him to come back around four, so the blond thanked him and left the store, wandering aimlessly down the streets.

He felt relieved now, since he'd finally found something for the Uchiha, and figured he could continue on leisurely with his day. That was when someone grabbed the back of his Jounin vest.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto greeted back, turning with a grin. Sasuke leaned in and kissed his cheek before pulling away and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How was your night?"

"Awesome, since I didn't have a certain cold-hearted bastard stealing my blankets." Naruto grinned. Of course, he was lying. He'd never had such a hard time sleeping before in his life. He'd been nervous about Sasuke's present _and_ he'd been alone.

"You love it when I steal the covers. It gives you an excuse to press up against me to steal my body heat."

The blond snorted. "What body heat?" he teased. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Don't forget I'm coming by at five."

"I know, teme. I'll be at home."

"Good, I'll see you then."

* * *

Naruto smiled as he lay on his back on his bed, holding up the plushie of himself and admiring it. It was cute, and looked almost exactly like him. The man had even sown on whiskers and given him the same slanted eyes that Naruto's fox plushie had. 

He hoped Sasuke would like it, and hoped he wouldn't think Naruto was conceited or anything. The blond had just thought it'd be nice to have something to snuggle while he was gone. Naruto snuggled his fox plushie at Sasuke's house when the Uchiha was gone, though he would never, ever admit that.

There was a knock at his door and Naruto sat up, quickly putting the plushie back in the box he'd bought for it and closing the lid before running to the door and opening it.

"Hey, dobe."

"Teme." Naruto grinned widely as he pulled open the door more to let the Uchiha in.

Sasuke entered the apartment and put his bag down on the ground. He pulled it open and carefully removed two take-out bowls of ramen, walking to the table and placing them down. Naruto jumped giddily after him, inhaling deeply. Sure, Sasuke had only bought one bowl for each of them, but it was Ichiraku ramen, so he could live with one bowl, he supposed.

The Uchiha then turned around and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer before kissing him softly. "Happy anniversary, dobe."

"Same to you, teme."

"Want your present?"

"Only if I can give you yours!" Naruto exclaimed, excited. He wiggled out of Sasuke's grasp and ran back to his room, picking up the box. He bit his bottom lip, hoping Sasuke would like it, and then ran back out. The Uchiha was sitting at the table with a bag resting beside his ramen bowl. It was one of those fancy bag things that were all sparkly on the outside and tissue paper was added inside to hide the actual contents. Naruto suddenly felt bad for his boring brown box.

"Naruto, stop thinking you should've wrapped your present and get over here."

The blond smiled slightly, walking towards him. He always found it weird that Sasuke could almost read his mind, but it was nice, too.

He put the box down beside his own bowl of ramen before sitting. He wanted to insist Sasuke open his present first, but he knew the Uchiha would force him to open _his_ first, so he just waited.

"Here." Sasuke pushed the bag towards him, just like Naruto had expected.

He started pulling out the tissue paper, looking up at Sasuke. The raven was looking away with a light blush on his cheeks, trying to look uninterested in Naruto's reaction. The blond smiled, since that expression reminded him of all those years ago when Sasuke had asked him what Sakura had told Naruto regarding the tree climbing exercise.

Naruto finally got all the tissue paper out and pulled the present from the bag. He stared at it, blinked, and then suddenly, the old man's reaction made sense. In his hand, Naruto was holding a perfect replica of Sasuke in plushie form, complete with smug smirk and hands in his pockets.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound like he didn't care whether Naruto did or not, even though it was obvious he wanted him to like it. "I just thought that since you hug that fox plushie all the time when I'm gone, I could give you something else to hug."

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto grinned, then pushed his present towards the raven. "You either spied on me, or we think alike."

The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow before opening the box and pulling out the Naruto plushie. He smiled slightly, looking up at the blond.

"Thanks, gives me something to jack off with."

"Teme!" Naruto hollered, throwing the Sasuke plushie at his boyfriend. The raven just caught it and laid the Naruto plushie on the table before putting the Sasuke plushie on top of it.

"Even in plushie-land, you're uke."

Naruto rolled his eyes, though he was glad they were both happy with their presents, and that they were still together after one whole year.

"Love you, teme."

"Love you, too, dobe." Sasuke smirked. "And just so you know, I'm taking my Naruto plushie with me when I go on missions so you can't try and make him seme."

"I'm not as stupid as _you_." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke leaned over the table and wrapped his lips around the other's tongue until they pressed against the blond's own lips, circling his tongue around the one now in his mouth. He pulled away after a few seconds, Naruto looking a little dazed.

"Happy anniversary, dobe. Let's eat."

**END.**


End file.
